Transformers Lagrange: Darkness in Kamogawa
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When Megatron learns of a powerful energy coming from plante earth he heads to Earth to capture the energy and the one who can use it: Madokao Kyouno the leader of the Jersey club, will he succeed or will Madoka win out in the end? (Special Five part Mini-series)


"This Kamogawa on Earth has had a recent in...extraterrestrial interactions, maybe its time I interact with this puny planet. Once again and this time no goodie two shoes will stop me from conquering this planet" am evil voice said heading for the blue planet of the system Sol. "No one will stop me" he said. At this point one blinked an eye as an alien spacecraft entered Earth's atmosphere. Because Novamundus would pick them up and identify them, however this ship was made up of an alloy that was able to bounce the radar signal off of it and back into space effectively making it a stealth craft. It snuck in and landed in the forest covered mountains; where it shifted from an alien spacecraft into a giant bipedal sentient machine. He rolled his shoulders after being in his vehicle mode for so long.

"Yes this will do nicely especially with my special nanobots, too bad it's only enough for a single small fleshling; that will be enough for if the galactic network is to believe a small fleshling pilots a mighty machine" he gleefully said grabbing a canister off his back before entering a door in the ground leading into a hidden libratory

"So you had a base here and never told me; interesting what else have you hidden from me" the machine said sitting down on a large chair and activated several monitors searching for his target while having an earth database showing as he scanned the prefecture for the one he looked for.

"By the end of this solar cycle I will have what I seek" he said darkly "For no one hides from the mighty Megatron"

Elsewhere in space another sentient machine looked over a map that showed several systems and another showing the galaxy they were currently in.

"Have you found him yet Optimus?" a stern voice was heard asking the one standing in front of the screen.

"Not yet Magnus; Once again he has given us the slip. I trust the council is concerned about his disappearance" Optimus said as he turned to a third screen showing Magnus.

"Are you kidding; Alpha Tridon is beyond worried. They want Megatron in the strongest stasis cell. But while your chasing Megatron other teams are hunting down other criminal Decepticons, Bumblebee just snagged Knockout in the Vega system" Magnus said

"Good work, I need him and my old team back to stop Megatron from what he is doing" Optimus said "And besides; even though it's unlikely I think he is in a familiar location" he zoomed in on a system that was very well known to Optimus

"Earth, it is doubtful, but then again he may know something we don't; Optimus head back to the nearest bridge hub to receive your team" Magnus said

"Understood, be safe in our quest for peace" Optimus said

"Same to you; brother" Magnus said signing off.

"Autobots Rollout!" Optimus said as they changed their head. "And prey we are not too late"

"Okay that's another job done, what's next" a young teenager asked going to a small notebook which she had different jobs jotted down in order to do. "Good thing I've got nothing but Earthbound jobs for a while, Lan and Muginami were really adamant that I stay on Earth for a while. I wonder what for" Madoka said as she went on her way, unaware of the digital surveillance happening around Kamogawa thanks to Megatron's secret base up in the mountain. She hummed the song to her club while going over to the harbour to help there, still blissfully unaware of the aerial mini-con above her head.

'Now Ratbat release the cloud of nano-drones, so that way I can finally take her" Megatron ordered via radio to the small bat like transformer who swooped down and opened expelled a black smoke like cloud that was comprised of nano drones.

"Huh?" Madoka asked as the smoke billowed past her, infecting her with the tiny machines. once they past Ratbat gathered up the remaining drones and flew off.

"Where did that come from?" the brunette asked as she waved her hand around before shrugging and walked off to the harbour; before a subtle cough came out of her mouth signalling that her body was trying to expel the nano-drone smoke from her body.

Once at the harbour Madoka got to work quickly helping the fishermen with the nets; carefully folding them the correct way so not to get any tangles in the line. Every once in a while she would cough

"Hey you okay there Madoka?" one of the fisherman asked

"Yeah I'm fine just got some smoke into my lungs when I was passing the shopping district, I'm still trying to cough it up" she said

"Well go and have some rest, we'll finish the rest" the fisherman said "I'm sure the others won't mind if you're sick and take some time off"

"Okay, I'll do one more net before heading home" Madoka said smiling softly as she started on her last net. What she missed was a glint of a purple circuitry like light running up her arm, a sign that the nanites had taken control meaning she was nothing more than Megatron's puppet.

In his hidden lab Megatron couldn't help but chuckled. He's plan was working so far and now came the next part which he knew would be tricky

"This girl is now mine to control, which means that machine of hers, is also mine to control. Thank you Madoka Kyono" Megatron said "Now Awaken!" he shouted. The commanded was heard by the nanites in Madoka's body which had latched onto her nervous system, linking her to Megatron. She opened her eyes to revealing them to be neon purple instead of the warm cocoa brown they usually were.

"Yes master I obey" she said getting up and changing into her usual outfit of her jersey uniform over top her swimsuit. she dully looked around before heading out

"Now get the Vox Aura and do some target practice on its hangar" Megatron ordered

"Yes milord" Madoka said stripping to her swimsuit and jumping into the cold water starting to swim to Phoros.

'What's going on, no stop this. Lan, Muginami HELP ME!' Madok'a normal mind asked while her Decepticon controlled mind said nothing. Megatron smirked from his base as the main Japanes base of Novamundus would be totalled. And then he could call for reinforcements.

"Everything is work according to plan isn't it milord" a voice said making Megatron glare at the owner of the voice.

"You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't fished you out of that thing you were stuck in. Now quiet meatbag" Megatron said as he approached Moid the traitorous citizen of La-Graite.

"And I'm quite grateful you pulled me out of the Rin-ne" Moid said smiling

"Pathetic. Now if I could access the power and plan to do so with this girl then my true plan will finally begin" Megatron gloated.

"Of course my lord" Moid said bowing before leaving the room

"Yes soon I will be in control of the Vox" Megatron said "And soon my plan will be complete; for the humiliation I keep suffering at the hands of this planet"

An hour after starting her swim a dripping wet Madoka had reached the Vox Aura and with now willpower in her eyes she made her way towards it before it opeend its cockpit for her

"Let's go Midori" Madoka said like she was in a trance.

'NO MIDORI DON'T TAKE OFF!' she mentally screamed making Midori shudder

'Silence slavel; you are no longer in control; I AM!" Megatron said


End file.
